


what are you doing the rest of your life？

by aumiles



Series: 古典乐爵士乐与古典文学共同拯救人生 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 会好好保护你的 会给你一整个拥抱的





	what are you doing the rest of your life？

被他抱上来啾啾的时候 看到泪痣 具体是指长在眼泪流经途中的脸部区域

并不能养金鱼的锁骨窝里也有两颗 听说痣长在那个地方可以扣诊肺尖

不知道交往之前那人烟龄几许 瘾有多重

1.86米的巨大人形树袋熊

有人爱照顾人 有人爱撒娇

我就算是喝醉酒 也不会对不喜欢不在意的人依赖

到手为取

吃着他做的蛋炒饭 想着 恩 这孩子会加盐了呢

会说好可爱的男孩子 从小就可爱

哇 小滑梯 好可爱

问他有没有好好做事情 会不会活得很辛苦

晚市上奋力抓来的红黑金鱼 用纸袋装着 隔周死去

伤害 命名 和 祝福 同时发生

想小动物一样洋溢着生命感 但

学习同业者 共演者的演技 能力 想着要超过

被人训 会很不爽 要做到完美让他再也不能说 天才到获取那样一种跨界感

地铁文学 和它体现出的对社会的看法

但觉得快乐得要死的果然还是……

所有生活面都想要表现得很美丽 下次还能带我一起去看色情电影吧？

我会好好准备的

在剧本上只有 微笑 沉默 两个字

不去做和想像可怕的事情

好了 今天就到这里 辛苦了 再见

已经 不行了

可以的 可以的

哭着说我做不到 像失败的废人一样

像个孩子一样高兴的去工作 再高兴地一起回家 整个车厢的同伴都是这样想的 

事情很难再让你沮丧 当你知道你是谁 你一直以来渴望着什么

如果是他说的每一句话 就算在心里 也需要得到存储和回应

太多的敬语 请求和自动回应 下巴都酸了 甚于奔命

感观小说里虐的场景 以乐景衬哀情

为了哭泣 请将想象力集中于自身 或者观想一下麦哲伦发现以他为名的海峡之时

您明明就不认识他 请不要随便批评他

欲望和恐惧 生存和湮灭都是同等的本能与存在 只是活着的那些讲述时间太久

死亡就像从一个房间进入另一个房间

眼泪已经绝迹了 和某些有功能缺陷的人种一样

大死过一次的人是不会再接受告白了吧 

全世界最适合穿毛衣的男人 画面完美养眼 应该有法律禁止他穿毛衣出现在别人面前

晚饭时间一个人坐在社区游乐场的单人秋千上 轻松双脚离地 晃来荡去

洗衣机工作完成的声音 要五下才足够

背包 帽子 围巾 嗯 我走了 要元气一点啊 大雄君

现在也学会主动索吻 正面相拥的时候把双臂轻轻圈上来了吗？

那是谁晚上醒过来 要转过身 面对面 把对方的头颅按在胸口 护着他的后脑勺才又睡着的？

两年时间很短哦 这种事情我当然知道


End file.
